Madness
by AliceWalkerChan
Summary: Una noche nevada, estaban destinados a encontrarse. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Snowing

Londres-Gran Bretaña

Fue una noche fría de Diciembre cuando Kanda vio por primera vez a Allen.

Regresaba a casa de su jodido trabajo, como odiaba su maldito trabajo y odiaba aún más su uniforme este consistía en unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con corbata negra, era de noche y había empezado a nevar, gracias a dios traía consigo una gabardina negra y se la coloco, mientras lo hacía y sumido en sus pensamientos maldijo lo que le quedaba por maldecir hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que una pareja de novios estaba discutiendo, si por él hubiese sido habría cruzado el parque hasta su parada para irse a casa pero había algo en aquella pareja que le atrajo su atención, primero para su repugnancia eran dos hombres, uno de ellos era su autoproclamado mejor amigo Lavi y lo más raro era que el más pequeño era albino que extrañamente le recordaba a un moyashi y tenía una marca que le recorría la mitad de la cara desde la frente hasta la mejilla pasando por el ojo izquierdo.

Como estaba un tanto lejos no podía escuchar lo que decían pero podía suponer que era una discusión de rompimiento por el simple hecho de que el albino le dio una cachetada al pelirrojo y se había ido llorando.

Fue en ese momento que Lavi noto su presencia. Ya que Kanda lo observaba muy poco disimuladamente.

Yuu-le grito animadamente

No me llames así conejo- le respondió enojado

¿Qué haces aquí Yuu?-le pregunto Lavi

Tsk-refunfuño Kanda con una venita palpitante en su frente

Ah, cierto regresas del trabajo-se respondió Lavi.

¿Quién te hizo eso conejo?-señalo la marca en su mejilla.

Ah esto-decía Lavi más para sí mismo-discutí con Allen y me ha dado una buena bofetada-sobándose la mejilla

¿Ah?-dijo Kanda como disimulando no haber visto la discusión.

Allen es mi novio-sonrojándose- digo mi ex

¿Eres un maldito homosexual?-casi grito Kanda

Recuerdo haberte dicho de eso y contado sobre Allen- respondió tranquilamente Lavi

¿Desde cuándo?-gruñó Kanda

Como ya te dije antes recuerdo haberte contado sobre eso y recuerdo haberte dicho que me había cansado de las mujeres.

Tu un puto adicto al sexo-le recriminó

Allen me da todo lo que necesito-se defendió Lavi

¿No te ha dejado?- se burló Kanda

Seguro regresara a mi llorando- se alago a si mismo

En ese preciso instante un albino se les acercó y le dio una patada en la entrepierna a nuestro queridísimo conejo pelirrojo

Te odio Lavi-le grito sollozando-no te quiero volver a ver nunca más-dijo y se fue

Allen, agh-se quejó Lavi-espera es un malentendido te lo juro.

Lo único que podía hacer Kanda como buen Hombre era irse inmediatamente de ahí pero se quedó a seguir viendo la escena.

Por el tremendo dolor Lavi no pudo seguir a Allen y se tumbó cerca de un árbol esperando que su "mejor amigo" hiciera algo

Mas Kanda lo único que hizo fue irse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Feeling This**

Pasaban los días y Kanda no dejaba de pensar en aquel albino y se olvidó por completo de Lavi, para él, el conejo había muerto por una patada en los huevos por un niño más pequeño que él.

Que patético-bufo Kanda

Mientras estaba en su detestable trabajo no prestaba atención que cierto conejo le estaba llamando. Regreso a la realidad y decidió contestar después de ver que tenía 14 llamadas perdidas de la misma persona.

¿Qué quieres Conejo?-gruño Kanda

Eres muy malo, Yuu-se quejó Lavi-casi muero por esa patada

Te lo mereces-se burló

Mas importante-se puso serio- Kanda necesito un fav...

No-se adelantó Kanda

Pero ni me dejaste acabar y no sabes de que se trata- refunfuñó

No me interesa- respondió Kanda

¿Por favor, si?- le rogo- es sobre Allen

No-respondió

He intentado llamarle y no me contesta-empezó a hablar- fui a buscarlo en su departamento y el guardia no me deja entrar, fui a verlo a su Facultad y no lo he visto y también fui a verlo a trabajo de medio tiempo y no me dejo entrar.

¿Es estudiante?-se sorprendió-¿estás loco?

Eso no es problema-dijo Lavi-el caso es que quiero que hables con él y le convenzas de volver conmigo

¿Eres estúpido?-se enfadó-no me metas en tus asuntos conejo-y colgó.

A pesar de querer ver al albino se había negado por el simple hecho de que Lavi le preguntaría todo tipo de cosas y le vigilaría para saber que hacían asi que prefirió buscar al albino por su cuenta.

Era hora de almuerzo y prefirió ir a un restaurante japonés a comer soba ya que no la hacían en la cafetería de su trabajo. Cuando entro a Mugen´s Food y se sentó en una mesa no presto atención en quien le atendía entonces distraídamente pidió soba y espero a que se la trajeran.

Cuando le dieron su plato de soba noto que la persona que se lo trajo tenía el brazo rojo y fue ahí cuando vio al albino. Y este cuando le vio solo le sonrió y se fue.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kanda decidió prestarle atención a una persona que a su comida. Entonces se levantó y tomo al albino de la muñeca.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame-le ordeno el albino

Quiero hablar contigo, Moyashi –le sujeto más la muñeca-es algo importante

Ante las miradas atónitas de todos los clientes, específicamente de las mujeres que no paraban de mirar al sexy japonés. Allen accedió y fueron por la cocina para ir a la parte trasera del local.

¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Allen después de que Kanda soltara su muñeca

Hablar contigo-le respondió Kanda

Ni siquiera te conozco-le refutó

Soy amigo de Lavi-comento-me llamo Kanda

Lavi-susurro el Albino-¿Qué asuntos tiene el amigo de Lavi conmigo?

Me dijo que hablara contigo-se recostó en una pared

Pues yo no tengo nada de qué hablar referente a Lavi-le contesto

Tsk-se quejó-entonces hablemos de ti Moyashi

¿Eh?-se sonroja-¿de mí?-se da cuenta-¿moyashi?

Brote de Habas-le respondió al darse cuenta de que el albino no sabía japonés

No me pongas apodos raros-agrego el albino

¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto

Allen-respondió automáticamente-Allen Walker

Bien-dijo el japonés-¿a qué hora sales?

A las 9-repondio el albino-¿Por qué?

Vendré a recogerte-aseguro-espérame

Después de haber dicho eso Kanda se despidió agitando la mano y se fue dejando a un albino confundido.


End file.
